


Again

by Twisted_Taffy



Series: Copied [12]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cheese, Hole Diggers, Xephos is going insane, Xpehos wants to take over the world, robits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: It began as it had begun, so long ago. "9. Blow up the whole g-damn world and kill every1"





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the Yogscast or any of these characters.

It began as it had begun, so long ago. It was barely noticeable at first, just as it had been, so long ago. But it wasn't that time, it was now, it was happening again. That time it crept upon them, intangible until it ripped at their skin, and only its cover of blood made it visible. This time they watched it come, saw its footprints as it stalked nearer. But this time, they were just as helpless to stop it.

Again, they stared into their own faces, watched unnerved as their own bodies multiplied. Listened to his laugh as they stumbled around in confusion, information and technology swirling around their heads in a whirlpool he seemed to enjoy. Hesitantly, they followed his orders, knowing not what else they could do but seeing not the immediate need for resistance. Because it was gradual, at least it had been, so what had they to worry about? There was still time before it came again.

But they were wrong. It happened again, but then still it hadn't because this was too fast and too soon and maybe this was something entirely different. Or maybe he was just smarter now. Maybe he just knew what he was doing.

The robits popped up everywhere, bearing his name. They could have been his army, or his minions, or maybe just innocents he could blame but they didn't know. They just knew he had to stop. He had to be stopped. Because it may have started again that same way, but it didn't have to end that way again. It couldn't end that way again.

And so they panicked. The dwarf grabbed the nearest thing and shoved it into the largest and the most dangerous thing he find. He didn't know what would happen, he didn't need to. They just needed something to happen, and they made that a reality. And who knew that putting cheese in nuclear reactors would cause black holes to appear on top of them?

It worked though, in a sort of backhanded way. They kept their things this time anyway. But the clones, the robits, the cheese, in fact the entire Dwarf Star was gone. Destroyed, because they had to destroy him. 

Again.

"9. Blow up the whole g--damn world and kill every1"


End file.
